This invention generally relates to escape apparatus and more particularly to an improved descender apparatus for lowering a person from a height to a relatively lower height.
Numerous descender apparatus exist in the art for lowering a person from a height to a relatively lower height. They are used for a variety of purposes such as rescuing persons from buildings and as the safety equipment of tree trimmers, window washers, construction workers and mountain climbers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,511 is directed to a descender apparatus for lowering men and equipment from low-flying and hovering aircraft.
One type of descender apparatus lowers a person along a safety line or rope which extends from a height to the ground. One characteristic of this type of descender is that a rate of descent is controlled by the friction of a safety line wrapped around a shaft having a smooth outer surface. One disadvantage with this type is that its performance, especially the rate of descent is affected by the weight of the safety line which is below the descender. In the case of a long safety line, weight can be an important factor. Another disadvantage is that during storage the safety line must be protected against damage and being tangled. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,220,511; 5,038,888; 4,550,801; 3,949,832; and 3,250,515 are exemplary of this type of descender.
In another type of descender apparatus, a person is lowered by withdrawing a line or narrow belt from a reel or spool which is mounted in the descender. The reel is mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis. One disadvantage with this type is that only a limited amount of rope is stored on the reel, thereby limiting the height at which the descender can be used. Another disadvantage is that a rather complicated brake must be incorporated to control the rate of descent of a person. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,296,052; 2,721,685; 2,729,425; 4,674,599; and 5,842,542 are exemplary of this type of descender apparatus.
The present invention overcomes all of the shortcomings of the above described descender apparatus. One benefit of the invention is a compact size which provides a high measure of portability and allows a storage of the apparatus in common articles such as desk drawers, suitcases, filing cabinets and vehicle luggage compartments. The compact size also allows a common unit to be used as rescue equipment as well as the safety equipment of tree trimmers, window washers, construction workers and mountain climbers. It can also be used by sailors and passengers when abandoning ships, carried by firefighters when fighting fires, for a high speed deployment of troops and equipment during a battle. Another benefit of the invention is that it is easy to use, requiring little, if any training.
Another feature of the invention is flexibility. A long safety line can be stored in the descender apparatus for lowering persons from great heights. Moreover, the invention provides numerous and novel features at a moderate in cost, thereby making the invention available to the public at large.
Another distinguishing feature is that the safety line is coiled and stacked in layers inside of a housing. This allows for lowering persons from substantial heights. Still yet another distinguishing feature is a friction core which uncoils the safety line as it is withdrawn from the descender. The friction core is the key which makes it possible to stack a quantity of layers in a housing.
Still yet another benefit is the storage in a minimum of space in suitcases, desks, vehicle luggage compartments, cabinets and chest drawers. The compact arrangement allows the descender apparatus to be carried on a person, such as a fireman or mountain climber, or to be stored at a fixed location for further use. Still yet another benefit is a novel means for adjusting a rate of descent of a person.
The present invention is comprised of a generally cylindrically shaped housing; a lifeline which is coiled and stacked in layers inside of the housing; a friction core at an exit end of the housing for uncoiling the lifeline as it is withdrawn from the housing; a means for controlling a rate of descent of a person and a means for attaching one end of the lifeline to a fixed structure such as building.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, one embodiment is discussed. However, the disclosed embodiment is intended as an example only and should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.
Further features and benefits will be apparent by reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are set forth in the numbered claims following the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.